


【坤农】Star boy（下）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】Star boy（下）

（四）  
陈立农本来想看蔡徐坤这次的三分钟热度能持续多久，没想到一个多月了他没回过任何消息蔡徐坤居然还锲而不舍地每天问候。

说是问候也不太准确，因为那个大少爷十句话有八句话是祈使句，剩下两句还是问你“听到了没”。

陈立农看着手机里那个号码发来的消息却始终是没删记录没拉黑，他知道他要是拉黑了蔡徐坤那人有一百种方法破门而入。

陈立农现在住的公寓还是蔡徐坤送的，不是陈立农不想自己买，是这个楼盘直接就是Leo的，本来打算躲回公司宿舍的陈立农发现宿舍终归还是太小了，可是这个快三百平的大平层一个人住又太大了。

而且最烦的是每天都有快递送上门。

“都Suo了如果是蔡先生寄来的快递就麻烦直接送回去啦。”

“不行啊先生，这是指定签收包裹。”

难得在家还要承受快递时不时骚扰的陈立农简直头大，蔡徐坤这人居然连为了让他签收连包裹不仅挑选了一批梨花带雨的戏精快递小哥博取陈立农同情心还连一定货到付款这种招都没放过。

陈立农在付了本月第一千元快递费后终于忍无可忍地给蔡徐坤发了一句“别再寄东西给我了！货到付款烦死Ne！”

然后就收到了一笔一万元的转账。

陈立农面无表情地选择拒绝接收。

我缺的是这一万块快递费吗，缺的是收你礼物的理由和心情啦这个烂人。

陈立农终于使出杀手锏。

“你每天寄那么多东西，是要我和快递小哥天天见面谈恋爱咩。”

第二天陈立农的门铃就被载货的智能机器人按响了。

陈立农心中有句脏话不知当讲不当讲。

实际上蔡徐坤就吃准了陈立农不会丢掉那些东西，这个小时候家境不好的小孩连喜欢的玩具都紧巴巴自己攒钱，怎么可能真的做得出浪费这种事情。

陈立农无奈地专门清理了储物室放蔡徐坤寄来的这些东西，大部分都是当季的大牌衣服和包还像以前被包养时一季不落地送，有一些是玩偶有一些是进口巧克力，最大件的是把环球影城里的打靶装置原封不动地送了一套过来。

什么嘛当他是小孩子哦。

陈立农拿起枪想象靶心是蔡徐坤泄愤似的连续开了好几枪，却偶然看到靶子背面便利贴上的字“你又正中我红心了”。

真是无孔不入的土味情话，陈立农翻了个白眼把便利贴贴在小黄人脑门上，吐了吐舌头说了一串小黄人语，然后按着小黄人玩偶的头点了几下，“嗯，我就知道你也觉得坤坤是个莫名其妙的烂人。”

陈立农觉得他和这个小黄人似乎达成了某项共识。

虽然说都是香蕉和DNA的产物，但陈立农始终觉得这个小黄人是全世界最最特殊的一个。

这个小黄人是当时蔡徐坤赢给他的，陈立农当宝贝一样地抱了一路，也是收拾东西搬离蔡徐坤宅邸时他唯一带走的玩具。

我才没有想他。

陈立农吐出一口气把自己的刘海吹起来，打开手机看到蔡徐坤问他什么时候有空一起去看他喜欢的超级英雄电影。

“不去。别再找我了。”

 

虽然说送的东西退都退不回去，蔡徐坤本人倒是真的听话没有出面一直纠缠。

其实大部分原因是因为他真的忙，哪有总裁真的就每周去签几个合同就能躺着挣钱，尤其是蔡徐坤还是一个工作上吹毛求疵的完美主义者。

另一部分原因是他知道陈立农现在不想见他，那一次他在片场外面等到凌晨终于看见裹着卫衣的小孩在工作人员的护送下走出来，蔡徐坤捏着方向盘看和他合作的一个穿着貂的高个子模特无比亲昵地拍了拍陈立农的屁股和小孩打闹，只觉得夜晚的冷空气全部被自己呼入了肺里。

陈立农抬头的那一瞬间就看到了蔡徐坤的车，笑容僵硬了一秒然后扭过头去，完全忽略了对方的存在。

蔡徐坤摸出烟来却不想点，终于还是慢吞吞地打开两个月前陈立农放在他车上的还未开封的薄荷糖，抽烟的人不都是为了等一个皱着眉说“吸烟不好”让他戒烟的人，蔡徐坤等到过，然而那个时候他却只是坏笑着把烟渡到小孩嘴里，看他呛得小脸通红的样子下垂眼都带着泪光觉得全是诱惑。

诱惑个屁，当时如果真的为不喜欢烟味的陈立农戒烟可能自己也有点挽回的加分项了吧。

蔡徐坤嘎嘣一下咬碎嘴里的薄荷糖，辛烈的味道居然比烟味更盛，熏得人眼眶生疼。

陈立农在这部剧的戏份不多但因为行程问题每次都在深夜，而不管是凌晨三点还是四点收工，片场门口都有一辆纯黑的劳斯莱斯等在门口，在确认陈立农平安回家时又默默离开。

“整啥55667788的深情戏码呢？”卜凡一开始贼看不上蔡徐坤这种金主觉得没一个安好心的，结果这么多天看下来他也有点摸不清了。

“不清楚。”

“你说他就在这里等着，也不载你回家，整啥呢。”

“那就让他等着吧。”

陈立农也不知道自己为什么每天出片场的时候看到蔡徐坤的车居然有种心酸的安心感，明知道如果哪天蔡徐坤不来了他就真的可以没有挂念了，却又忍不住的期待。

别犯贱啊陈立农。

蔡徐坤还在不停地发消息，陈立农坐在保姆车上慢慢地滑动着屏幕。

“到家了回我一声。”

“你别离那个大个子那么近，他一副家暴脸。”

“哪天你们助理不接送你了告诉我一声”

“方圆十里我不信你软件打车有比我手速快的接单司机”

“我只是想告诉你，以后你需要我的时候我都会在”

“晚安农农”

这人白天那么忙晚上就在这里干等着，哪来的时间休息和睡觉啊，这么大个人了还想玩苦肉计不成。

陈立农耸了耸鼻子，强迫自己不再去想了。

人心都是肉长的。

包括表面上毫不在意实际上却忍不住问卜凡蔡徐坤的车到底是多久走的的陈立农。

哦不对，陈立农的心是糖长的，甜的，你含一含就化了。

 

“大忙人，今天终于有时间赶我的通告了？”林彦俊看着猫着腰钻进自己车的副驾驶，四处环顾了好几圈才敢摘下口罩大口呼气的陈立农忍不住跟他开玩笑。

“还笑Ne，如果被发现我就拉你一起死。”陈立农故作凶狠地吐吐舌头，光是林彦俊和他任意一人的粉丝就足够把这个商城堵得里三层外三层了，也不知道这个制霸青年又犯了什么中二病要约他在这里见面载他去吃宵夜…难道是为了体验一把当特工的快感吗？

“哇好感动，这么久不见刚见面就要和我殉情。”

“走开啦！”

陈立农接过林彦俊递给他的擦汗纸巾，和发小有一句没一句地聊着天，快十二点钟的Z城仍然交通繁忙，在两人堵在路上时陈立农的手机响了。

林彦俊看着陈立农摸出来看了一眼就挂断，然后那边又打过来，陈立农又挂断，重复了五次之后对方还在锲而不舍地拨号。

他知道那串数字来自蔡徐坤，因为陈立农从来不备注重要的人。

“搞Sen么…”陈立农最终是皱着眉头接通了。“喂？”

“您好请问是蔡徐坤先生的…男朋友吗？这里是加州酒吧，您能不能来接他一下，他喝得太醉了…”

“…不好意思麻烦你打电话给他秘书，通讯录里翻周锐这个名字就好。”

“不行蔡徐坤先生说一定要打给你…”

“我跟他没关系了。”

“他说您是他老婆…”

难怪打电话来时那个酒保硬生生把“女朋友”改口成“男朋友”，靠北哦这什么鬼备注！

即使没有开免提，在安静的车厢里上一句话还是不免被林彦俊听到了，陈立农被好友揶揄的眼神看得尴尬不已，“他喝醉了乱说的，好了我这边先挂了…”

“先生麻烦您过来吧！蔡先生他…但他就是非要见你…对不起我们真的很为难…而且蔡先生是不是有什么过敏体质看着好像很难受但我不敢动他…”

陈立农直接挂了电话。

“诶，他真的有在追你哦？”林彦俊看着陈立农阴晴不定的脸色。

“追你个大头鬼。”

“你之前可是跟我说过你再理他你是小狗。”

这么幼稚的赌约，也就陈立农说得出来，偏偏这个人还一直强调自己心理年龄至少三十岁。

“我当然记得，要你说。”

“要不要我调头把你送过去？”

“阿俊你少啰嗦啦！”

陈立农咬着下唇抑制自己的烦躁，恨自己那么轻易地就被带起了情绪了，听到蔡徐坤不顾身体地喝醉就完全没办法像想象中演练过无数次那样淡漠的来一句“关我屁事”然后关掉电话，即使知道即使自己不去蔡徐坤也有大把下家乐得帮他收拾残局，自己依然满脑子都是那个人的过敏体质会不会发作或者会不会有平时跟他结怨的人找他麻烦。

陈立农打电话给周锐，却发现对方不知道是有意还是无意的，偏偏在这个时候关了机。

而陈立农的通讯录里就没有再存别的他公司的人了，因为之前的身份真的很尴尬以至于他觉得Leo公司所有人都戴着有色眼镜在看自己。

靠，不管你的事， 陈立农你别上当了。

说不定过去的时候对方已经揽着别的美人在舞池蹦迪了。

你对他来说是什么角色你还不清楚吗。

干。

陈立农像是那次录Rap录了十一遍后情绪爆发的那次一样把帽子摘下狠狠地往腿上一甩，感觉胸腔里汹涌起伏的情绪就要炸开。

他有一千万个理由不过去。

可是…

他真的很想知道…

有没有哪怕一次，蔡徐坤是真的需要他。

凭着96频道的默契林彦俊察觉到陈立农拼命压抑的情绪笼罩在车里，他收起调笑的酒窝轻轻看了一眼那个为蔡徐坤露出从来不会为自己露出的担忧表情的陈立农心里有种说不出的滋味，“诶陈立农，男人没在怕的。”

虽然林彦俊从来谈不上喜欢蔡徐坤，但是这也是因为蔡徐坤对他的敌意太强了，强到林彦俊偏偏想把他和陈立农以前24小时除了上厕所都在一起的事讲过去气他，强到林彦俊能觉得到蔡徐坤是那么明目张胆地爱陈立农——就是那份自己缺少的热烈与坦荡。

陈立农是一个需要很多很多爱的小孩，自己太过理智给不了，所以一直做着最好的朋友，但是蔡徐坤有冲破陈立农外壳的野蛮爱意…虽然那个笨蛋可能不知道该怎么给才是最容易被接受的方式。

两个身份悬殊却都要强到死的家伙。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，林彦俊听见把脸整个埋在手掌里的陈立农哆嗦着嘴发出一声微不可闻的声音。

“汪。”

 

（五）

 

我只是来看一眼他丢脸的样子就走。

如果蔡徐坤是骗自己的，那自己一定完全拉黑他。

虽然做足了心理建设，陈立农看到趴在酒吧玻璃包房里的吧台上的蔡徐坤因为看到自己而眼神放光像看到猎物便苏醒的慵懒美洲豹时还是忍不住想逃跑。

可是逃跑是本能反应，被他吸引得步步靠近才是最强引力。

“Hello？”

陈立农摘下帽子，他为了掩人耳目带了框架眼镜结果没想到被当成高中生差点没让进来…虽然他的确是刚成年，但是还是在这种场所被查身份证暴露行踪的话就真的很难收场了。

然而蔡徐坤只是看着他没说话，那双眼睛里都是醉意，手边是混着喝得七七八八的各种酒…一看就是其他人都走了而蔡徐坤赖着不走。

蔡徐坤的酒量很好，而且也没人敢灌他，喝成这样大概是一不小心就喝多了，倒是陈立农没见过的模样。

“真的醉啦？”

陈立农见蔡徐坤都没反应，小心翼翼地像碰老虎胡须一样坐到他旁边，“干嘛要叫我来，我叫车把你送回去咯。”

然而不知道是不是“送回去”这三个字戳到了醉鬼混沌的神经，蔡徐坤突然死死地抱住陈立农，“你不要我！”

接下来的三十分钟是陈立农十八年最艰难的三十分钟，酒精的作用下平时冷漠高傲的美洲狮仿佛被调包成了癞皮狗，陈立农一甩开他蔡徐坤就干嚎，而且是委委屈屈仿佛下一秒就要嚎啕大哭让全酒吧看看这个“负心汉”的那种干嚎。

“你不要我！”

“我…嗝…我没有做对不起你的事！”

“陈立农…操…你就是个傻子…”

“呜你终于来接我了！”

陈立农逃脱几次未果，眼看着越来越多的人好奇地朝这边打量觉得自己真的是丢不起这个脸，干脆心一横捂着蔡徐坤的嘴把他跌跌撞撞拉出了酒吧。

好不容易拦到车偏偏蔡徐坤打死不肯上车，要不是他满身酒气司机肯定都以为扒着车门的这位先生是遭到了人身安全的威胁，旁边那个好脾气一直道歉的小伙子虽然长得帅但这也不能当饭吃啊，最终司机大哥无奈地说“你们年轻人有什么矛盾自己好好解决吧”然后踩着油门扬长而去。

于是陈立农只好认命地拉着蔡徐坤去了附近的酒店，还好这是在市中心，他找到了黄明昊他们家开的酒店，陈立农伸手去摸蔡徐坤裤兜里的卡包的时候擦过对方裤裆他就感觉身边的人一下子抱住了自己，吓得陈立农差点把对方的身份证弄丢。

“你好，一间标间。”陈立农用力地挣开蔡徐坤的怀抱，朝前台小姐说道。

“大床房！”蔡徐坤突然不满，把卡包里所有的金卡黑卡全拍在了大理石做的前台上发出啪的一声，陈立农合理怀疑如果不是有酒精麻痹蔡徐坤手肯定都震痛了。

“双床房。”

“大床房！总统套房！反正要是敢有两张床我明天就把你们酒店拆了！”

陈立农看着喝醉了还能对着前台小姐抛个媚眼的蔡徐坤忍不住翻了个白眼，深深地觉得这个人的败家和魅力（骚）是刻在骨子里的。

“先生，你们到底…”几位前台小姐脸通红地看这两个大帅哥，一时间不知道该听谁的。

“喂！我说什么你听着不就好了我告诉你陈…”蔡徐坤差点就要说出陈立农的名字了，被人眼疾手快地捂住嘴还狠狠地踩了一脚，蔡徐坤不满地看了一眼陈立农，结果满脑子只剩下他家农农真好看的想法，想凑过去亲一口却又被无情地挡住了。

陈立农的表情简直就是快要哭出来了，“不好意思那就大床房吧，快一点谢谢。”

 

如果要用陈立农用一句话概括那天晚上，那就是自己与狗皮膏药斗智斗勇的一晚上。

苍天啊，难怪蔡徐坤在外面喝酒决不喝醉呢，这画风真的…一开始陈立农还能举着手机拍总裁大人丢脸合集，后来被喝了酒力气奇大的人压在身下胡乱无章的亲吻，简直用了全部的力气才终于把蔡徐坤推开。

一推开蔡徐坤就哭嚎，还干打雷不下雨的那种，陈立农简直一个头两个大，凑近吧又要被醉鬼非礼，推开吧又要忍受莫须有的指控，简直是精神肉体的双重折磨。

两个人在床上滚来滚去，压过去又推开，简直比打架还累，要不是陈立农一直在心里念叨着不要和喝醉酒的人计较，他真想一拳490直接把人打晕。

等蔡徐坤嚎够了也扑腾累了，终于嘴里念叨的内容不再是颠三倒四那么几句了，居然安安静静地抱着陈立农不撒手，那带着酒味的热气呼在陈立农敏感如兔耳的耳朵上，“你为什么就是不知道我喜欢你呢…”

陈立农那一瞬间怀疑喝醉了的是自己。

怎么都出现幻听了呢。

“我给你那…那么多好东西…我从来没有想过给别人…你怎么…不喜欢呢…

“那些敢欺负你的人，我全都…成倍地报复回去了…我…我就是要让别人都不敢碰你…

“我为了你都…再也没找过别人了…可是你以后遇到不喜欢的…比如车震…你可以跟我商量啊…虽然我挺喜欢的…”

如果听到前两句时陈立农还有震惊加感动，听到这一句话他简直想一巴掌给蔡徐坤糊过去，商量？你倒是会听啊！会议室办公室私家车更衣室，哪次你不是把我的抗议更当成邀请一意孤行非要做啊！

蔡徐坤一副“弱小，无助，但小情趣很多”的委屈样子简直让陈立农恨得咬牙。

“我不就除了一句我爱你什么都给你了吗…你怎么…怎么这么不信我呢…

“和我解约有什么好处…你真的以为，以为你能逃出我手掌心吗？

“你看，你被人欺负了，你也难受，我…我也难受…”

蔡徐坤一边说一边戳着陈立农的心脏，却又因为对方胸肌柔软的手感而忍不住摸了几把，被陈立农不客气地挥开也不恼，断断续续地继续说。

“你能不能有点自知之明…是我的人…你不要和…和别人那么亲密…不然我就真的把你关起来…

“你记得上次那个你站在笼子里的广告吗…你回头看那一下我就硬了…贼TM…好看…你就是我的小金丝雀…

“你是我的农农。”

蔡徐坤断断续续地说了好多话，陈立农肩膀都被他压麻了却连动都不敢动，怕他一动这梦中都不敢想的场景就像泡沫一样破碎了。

酒后到底是胡言还是真言。

陈立农感觉蔡徐坤滚烫的唇贴着自己的脸颊，在他鬓角的痣上轻轻印下吻，然后捏着陈立农的下巴让他和自己正面接吻，这一次陈立农没有推开他。

蔡徐坤的吻一旦落在陈立农嘴上就失去了所有温柔，那柔软的唇版生得饱满简直天生适合接吻，上唇薄薄的像一抿就化的花瓣，下唇丰腴得像等待被蹂躏的贝肉，只让人想带着怜惜啃咬，让樱粉色的唇被啃咬到充血露出妖冶的红，衬着小兔子因为接吻时不会换气而憋红的鼻头眼角有一种说不出的诱惑感。

是他的。

这个少年全都是他的。

等蔡徐坤结束这从鬓角一路经过胸膛最后停留在陈立农小腹的吻后，两个体力耗尽的人终于昏昏沉沉地倒在床上，却是两人这么久以来第一次恢复相拥而眠———如果蔡徐坤像八爪鱼一样缠着陈立农的姿势也算拥抱的话。

 

第二天陈立农醒得早一些，费了点力扒开蔡徐坤，看了一眼自己身上不知道昨晚斗智斗勇时留下红痕和因为蔡徐坤抱得死紧而出的一层薄汗先去冲了个澡，等他穿着浴袍拿毛巾揉着头发时正看到蔡徐坤睡眼惺忪地坐起来。

两人竟相顾无言。

陈立农是因为他满脑子都还是昨晚蔡徐坤说的话，可是去问一个喝断片的人说话作不作数太愚蠢了，于是没出声。

蔡徐坤刚醒来时就开始努力回忆昨晚发生的一切，不是，自己昨天喝醉了后都干嘛了啊？陈立农为啥在这里？自己难道是把他…强了吗？

本来就反应慢半拍的蔡徐坤看着眼前坐在沙发上一言不发的陈立农更觉得自己引以为傲的的聪明脑袋转不动了，如果强了，陈立农不会是这反应啊；如果没强，对方胸口的星星点点又是怎么回事呢？

可是蔡徐坤就算再迟钝也不会问得出口“诶我昨晚是不是把你强了”这种问题，好不容易睡醒又能看见陈立农，他可不想被揍一顿然后丢下。

直到陈立农打开手机录音让蔡徐坤听到昨晚的自己是怎样丢脸丢到姥姥家的时候，记忆才逐渐回笼。

蔡徐坤觉得自己二十多年的脸都被丢尽了，整个人红着脸躺回床上，希望陈立农能陪自己一起失忆。

人生重来算了。

就在蔡徐坤内心祈祷陈立农嘲笑他两句就不要再提这茬时，陈立农偏偏不依不饶地蹲在床边问他，“所以你说的是真的吗？”

蔡徐坤看着那双终于又只映着自己的亮晶晶的狗狗眼，感觉自己面临着人生大抉择…丢脸还是丢老婆更糟糕？

“我不屑拿这种事开玩笑。”

蔡徐坤是敢爱敢恨的人，就算烂醉了他也不会抱着别人乱表白，更何况那是只凭身形轮廓自己就能认出来的、因为担心自己所以还是来酒吧接自己的陈立农。

虽然说酒后吐真言还是以那么丢脸的形式吐真言根本不在蔡徐坤的追求计划内，但是对着陈立农他现在连拉下脸说狠话都不见得做得到，更别说说慌话。

“你到底图我什么啊。”

“图你整个人。”

蔡徐坤一本正经地回答道，这一刻他无比确定自己的底线就是陈立农是他一个人的。

要面子是病。

陈立农是命。

蔡徐坤装作面色镇定地看着陈立农抿了抿嘴没说话，以为对方又在故作深沉地思考着什么了，结果陈立农居然是终于忍不住噗嗤一下笑了，然后越笑越大声地直接坐在地毯上。

“诶坤坤你反差好大！昨晚你真的Cao傻诶哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

…老子的告白你就这样反应？

蔡徐坤郁闷地把头埋回枕头里，却挡不住小朋友魔性的笑声越来越放肆。

“一本正经地委屈，超级像小媳妇诶哈哈哈哈哈…”

像你妹。

再笑自杀。

蔡徐坤感觉自己额头的青筋都要暴起了，陈那个农就算我喝醉了丢脸了请你也有点求生欲好不好！

“我从来没见过那么可爱的坤坤哈哈哈哈…”

再笑，再笑就把你吃掉。

蔡徐坤终于忍无可忍地坐起身来想伸手去抓某只乐不可支的兔子，却被对方笑得眼角都有泪花的样子怔住了，阳光铺在这个少年的身上，那些耀眼的光芒却又像全都被揉碎在了陈立农的眸子里，这样快乐的陈立农仿佛真的在发着光。

他已经好久好久没有看到过陈立农可以这样肆无忌惮地大笑了，笑得东倒西歪居然也让人觉得可爱。

算了，这丢脸也不算太亏。

等蔡徐坤冲完澡出来的时候陈立农已经换完衣服被经纪人接走了，徒留他一人在酒店包房里持续懵逼。

不是，所以他到底有没有强了陈立农呀？

陈立农到底有没有听懂或答应自己的告白啊？

 

（六）

在那一晚之后，蔡徐坤感觉虽然陈立农还是没有回到自己身边，但是态度慢慢在软化，比如会时不时和自己聊天了，自己去探班时也没有直接被撵出去。

第一次体会到被人吊着胃口吃不到的蔡徐坤感觉自己简直就像情窦初开的毛头小子一样在追人。

走到哪有什么好玩的东西都给陈立农带一份，有什么好的餐厅都发给陈立农问他什么时候有空一起去，以前想亲就亲想抱就抱的时候没觉得有什么，现在偶尔和忙里偷闲的陈立农出门还能感觉到怕被人群认出来的小孩像兔子一样软软地用脑袋蹭自己的帽子他都能开心好久。

简直这辈子都没那么纯情地谈过恋爱。

就连有一次应酬完的那天晚上合作方送了一对好看的男女到他房间蔡徐坤也只是抬眼看了一眼，“你们是过来陪我斗地主的吗？”

其实只要蔡徐坤愿意，现在甚至有更多的人愿意爬上他的床了，因为这证明着风头上压了陈立农，蔡徐坤捧陈立农都那么大方，比陈立农还得宠的待遇简直想都不敢想。

“你别找别人，比我帅的没我有钱，比我有钱的没我帅。”

“那比你有钱还比你帅的呢？”

“谁？”

“…子异哥？”

陈立农明显是逗蔡徐坤的，之前一个综艺上问变成女生会选择谁当男朋友，陈立农回答了蔡徐坤这位不好好唱Rap就要回去继承家里的矿的好兄弟，那一次他被蔡徐坤教训得第二天醒来腰腿酸软，这一次仗着蔡徐坤不敢对他怎么样就继续肆无忌惮地夸赞王子异的体贴。

蔡徐坤这边简直要把手机屏幕瞪穿，王子异是帅没错，但是他可是陈立农以前亲手选出来的颜值Top啊！唱Rap他也会啊！难道Boogie比Say What帅吗！

“…反正你不准找别人。”

这辈子最丢脸的样子不能再给别人看到，所以蔡徐坤这辈子都认准陈立农不放手了。

不过蔡徐坤不仅重新在认识自己，也是在重新认识陈立农，之前只知道他可爱，没想到真实的陈立农这么皮，让人忍不住想按在怀里亲一顿。

所以之前的自己根本就没有和陈立农在谈恋爱啊。

陈立农看着手机忍不住笑，他就喜欢蔡徐坤这副想管他又管不着的样子。

 

在再一次坐怀不乱之后蔡徐坤觉得自己开荤后简直就没那么佛过，可是这种感动了自己的行为又没办法告诉陈立农。

少年被领带蒙住了眼睛被按在沙发上顶弄，蔡徐坤伏在他耳边说了什么，感觉陈立农突然猛烈地挣扎起来，手几乎就要挥倒旁边的摄像头，然后在蔡徐坤重重挺入时忍不住低喘，整个人腰身向下想伏在沙发靠背上休息一下却又被捞起来，陈立农慌乱地抓着靠枕却被更用力地往蔡徐坤跨上按，淫靡的水声和他从咬住的唇边溢出的呻吟交合在一起，白嫩的臀部被撞击得发红，“呜…不要了…”

“知道在拍摄你咬得更紧了呢小骚兔…这么舒服吗吗？”蔡徐坤得寸进尺地想听陈立农叫出声，手指伸进陈立农嘴里搅弄，像是要惩罚没有发出他想听的声音一样夹住他柔软的舌头按压，身后粗暴的抽插撞地陈立农不住地往前，牙齿不小心磕在蔡徐坤的手指上又被重重地打了一巴掌屁股，一个呜咽泪水汗水顺着额头往下流，滴落在沙发套上。

“坤坤…不…别…”

“你喊错一次我操你一次。”

蔡徐坤抽出手去蹂躏陈立农的胸，手指重重地刮过对方敏感的乳头感觉到陈立农因为痛和爽整个人想脱力一样地颤抖，下面却依然咬得死紧，温暖紧致的感觉让蔡徐坤忍不住像撞钟一样狠狠深入，在少年洁白的背上把红色吻痕细细吮吸加重成青紫色。

“唔啊…主人…呜呜…”

陈立农略微沙哑的奶音像是一口甜腻的奶油，蔡徐坤停了忍不住抽出分身那人翻了个面正面进去，胀大的分身捅进小穴翻带出媚肉和黏腻的润滑剂，按着陈立农的头要看他看着自己是怎么进出的，不顾对方羞愤到死的样子继续冲刺。

等视频终于在两个人的释放中结束时，蔡徐坤也终于用自己的左手解决了一发。

这是他当时一时兴起录的视频，现在居然成了自己吃不到真人的慰藉，两人之前那两年正经合照翻不出两三张，各种Play的视频倒是被蔡徐坤存在电脑里，当时的性福衬托出现在的寂寞空虚。好想陈立农啊，全都记他账上。

蔡徐坤站在花洒下把黏腻的精液冲掉，然后迅速地冲了个澡。

 

然而现在的事实是，蔡徐坤不仅不能让别人爬上自己的床，还要时刻警惕着别人爬上陈立农的床。

“我现在可以追农农了吗？”

“我们在你家旗下的酒店度过了扭转关系的关键一夜，你觉得呢。”

蔡徐坤面不改色地驳回黄明昊的请求，故意把明明自己醉得不省人事丢脸无比的一晚说得朦胧旖旎让人浮想联翩，没想到温州小机灵一句“可是坤哥我知道你俩房间垃圾桶里没有用过的套啊。”

“不需要。”

“…我突然觉得我追农农的希望更大了！我觉得农农会喜欢我！因为我机灵可爱又富贵，还比你体贴。”

“黄明昊。”

“…坤哥我错了，但是你要知道强扭的瓜不甜。”

蔡徐坤再次警告了黄明昊别来太岁头上动土后心累地放下手机结束对话，他用两年加这三个多月来明白了那句话的道理，谁现在比他更懂。

蔡徐坤用自己手上的资源打点陈立农的道路，之前看到的那个鸟笼花絮被正式地放了出来，蔡徐坤盯着屏幕也就看了几十遍吧。

“你们被我关在我外面了还不Zi道吗”

小孩奶凶奶凶的，说都后面自己都忍不住笑场，而蔡徐坤却是笑不出来。

关在笼子里的小金丝雀，和被关在外面的自己。

他发了一句微信给陈立农，“我还要被你关在外面多久。”

我把你放飞后你是不是再也不会回来我身边了。

所以我不能真正松开手。

“所以你们社的编辑最好该问的不该问的有点把门。”蔡徐坤和知名时尚杂志的总编谈陈立农的封面资源的时候还不忘提醒一句。“哦对了，陈立农其实又怕生又爱皮，如果那天农农没有很快Get到他要的点…”

“知道，小鲜肉有脾气耍大牌的我们也见多了，放心我们摄影总监老师可严肃了一定能镇住…”

“我的意思是，你们也不能骂他。”

蔡徐坤的话让总编把还没说出来的“一定好好教训新人”硬生生憋了回去。

别人是耍大牌，这里和他通话的就是大牌本牌。

“但是如果陈立农在片场又和别的哥哥凑一起聊得很开心，那你随便凶。”

蔡徐坤一想到陈立农那个收哥机属性的家伙每次参加活动都会多几个好哥哥就忍不住又提醒了一句。

总编脸上笑嘻嘻心里MMP，说是这么说，到时候谁敢凶啊，现在的金主真是一个比一个霸道。

然而蔡徐坤却是觉得自己没有把下半句说成“打断他的腿”已经是巨大的进步，别人一听就知道他们是平等谈恋爱的自己这是正当吃醋，心满意足地挂断了电话。

那天晚上蔡徐坤的Ins小号发了一张图片。

是手抄的歌词。

“I know I make the same mistake every time

（我知道我一直在重蹈覆辙）

Bridges burn,I never learn

（以分手/伤害告终，从不知道吸取教训）

At least I did one thing right”

（但至少我做对了一件事）

落款是一个奇异的礼帽和KN。

那个礼帽是他们第一次遇见的那个晚会上自己为变装环节的形象准备的。

遇见你是我绝对不后悔的事。

抓住你是我唯一做正确的事。

 

蔡徐坤的知名度和见报频繁度不输给任何明星，不仅因为他那张脸，也因为他的商业成就和浪荡性格——总之你不是在商业版见到他就是在娱乐版见到他。

当蔡徐坤几次敛着性子让娱乐版狗仔们无法放粮开工后，不知道是谁一句抱怨话，这守身如玉的故事就传出去，而且毫无疑问地变了味。

周锐觉得自己不仅是个秘书还是个经纪人，当他听到不知道怎么以讹传讹说蔡徐坤“不行了”的时候，他觉得自己内心是崩溃的。

然而正在他思考要不要理会这种莫须有的瓜的时候蔡徐坤正好问他怎么样才能给予陈立农更大的刺激，他说这追求进度太慢了。

看这猴急样，哪来的性无能。

“上次取得突破性进展是因为你喝醉了农农担心你，所以我觉得对于容易心软的他来说，可怜巴巴的你更容易接近他。”

“…那你就给他吹吹耳边风吧，编你觉得能达成目的的就行。”

“多惨都行？”

“你要咒我死啊？”

“不敢不敢。”

蔡徐坤瞪了周锐一眼，把人挥开。

然而当蔡徐坤收到陈立农从香港寄来的海狗丸的时候，他觉得还不如造谣自己驾崩了呢。

“补肾？恢复精力？补充体力流失？”

蔡徐坤每念出一个瓶身上的功能，周锐就觉得办公室的室温又低了一度，让他下意识地裹紧了外套，咳了一声提醒蔡徐坤卖惨这招可是经过了他本人同意的。

“所以你就悄悄发了票圈说你最近在给我买肾宝片？”

“我只开了对农农可见！天地良心我可是很为我老板的声誉考虑的！”

“我TM是不是还要夸夸你啊？你真棒？”

“蔡少您别这样笑着看我，慎得慌…也就一般般棒吧。”

蔡徐坤眼刀一横，周锐连忙求生欲上线地补充了一句，“起码农农看到了而且去香港参加活动时还挂念着您帮你买了这个呢！这可是四个月来您第一次收到农农的回礼！礼物是什么不重要，重要的是这件事本身的意义值得载入史册！”

蔡徐坤一想到陈立农是怎么憋不住笑地看那条朋友圈就觉得自己太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，他把海狗丸塞进抽屉最底层，在心里又给对方记上一笔。

下次让你落在我手上，我让你清清楚楚地知道我行不行。

 

而另一边，难得忙里偷闲和尤长靖一起窝在家打游戏的陈立农提起这件事笑得眼睛眯起。

“农农你买了什么好吃的回来？我要珍妮曲奇！我要楼上燕窝！诶你那瓶是什么，看上去很好吃的样子！”尤长靖看着陈立农手里那包得严实的瓶子，下意识地觉得肯定是好东西。

“不行仄个不能给你吃啦！这是我给坤坤的。”陈立农神秘兮兮地填上快递单。

“你们和好了？”

“没有啊。”

“那你给他买东西。”

“关心病人，人人有责。”

“？？？”

尤点懵逼.JPG，尤长靖追问蔡徐坤得了什么病，在得知答案后白眼都要翻到后脑勺去了，看这聪明一世糊涂一时的名侦探柯农信誓旦旦地说，“真的，锐哥和我说的！”

你忘了他和那个大猪蹄子是一伙的吗。

“所以这和你送他东西有什么关系，他（要是真的）不举那也是他的报应！”

宫斗剧看多了的尤老师抽出拇指饼干扼住沙发上玩偶兔子的脖子做出凶狠歹毒的样子，下一秒“凶器”就被他扔进嘴里咔嚓咔嚓嚼碎了。

陈立农脸色一秒深沉，“你不懂。”

“？？？”

“我能反攻了。”

“…”

尤长靖看着沉浸在自己春秋大梦里的陈立农，简直都懒得打击他了。

本来禁欲这么久肯定就给人憋得不行了，你还这样花样作死地送上门去。

果然年轻人啊总要作死之后才能苦笑着说我都懂了。

 

其实陈立农的一句“你不懂”也有别的意思，他没有办法用语言告诉别人他是怎么迫真感受到蔡徐坤的变化的，因为这都是他自己亲身经历的对比才能从这个大少爷依然任性的做事方式中品尝出对方的妥协和甜蜜爱意。

他纠结了很久自己要是还喜欢蔡徐坤是不是意味着犯贱。

可是慢慢地他发现，他赶不走在他心中始终占有一席之地的蔡徐坤，所以反正心里装着蔡徐坤的时候自己也没办法爱上别人，不如不要折磨自己了坦然地试试看。

他才不能成为像蔡徐坤一样因为爱面子而折磨彼此的傻瓜，他可是超成熟超Man陈立农。

而且陈立农内心也明白，被蔡徐坤这样爱过，没有办法不觉得别人给的爱太寡淡。

蔡徐坤对他的感情，就算是很久后觉，就算是很自以为是，就算是很偏执强势，却也是把自己和外界污染隔开的最密不透风的爱，是没有再雨露均沾的执着浓烈的爱，和横冲直撞不容自己闪躲拒绝和伪装的爱。

像割开自己伪装的刀子一样戳中自己内心最冰冷最空虚的地方，用不容置疑甚至有很强压迫感的方式带给自己炙热的温度，靠近的确会烧灼，但却是暖的。

蔡徐坤懂他全部的不安和脆弱。

只是之前给予他温暖的方式不对。

但如果不是蔡徐坤，所有的一切都不对。

 

一个月后蔡徐坤在省外出差时看陈立农演唱会的直播，看着看着突然要周锐帮他准备飞机他要回国。

原因就是陈立农在演唱会的某个造型中戴了C型字母项链。

“那是我名字的首字母。”

周锐很想说，那TM也是陈立农自己名字的人首字母，但看着蔡徐坤兴奋得眼睛都放光的样子还是选择了闭嘴。

蔡徐坤知道这是陈立农在回应他之前ins的图片了。

这首他们一起听过的歌里有另一句歌词。

“I want to wear his initial on a chain around my neck

（我想把他的首字母戴在项链上）

Not because he owns me

（不是因为他征服了我）

But ‘cause he really knows me”

（而是因为他真正了解我）

陈立农终于回应蔡徐坤，这一次他有感受到自己受到平等的对待。

以前自己想尽了办法也不能让陈立农乖乖带上自己为他特制的项圈和刻了自己名字的戒指，他知道陈立农觉得那是一种屈辱的宣告所有权的方式。

但是这一次，他用心锁住了小金丝雀。

蔡徐坤下飞机是陈立农正忙完被送回酒店，得知这一消息时蔡徐坤打电话给陈立农，发现自己的号码终于没被拉黑。

“…农农，我接你回家吧。”

 

至于那天晚上具体发生了什么，陈立农表示自己并不想回忆。

蔡徐坤像是个苦追校园女神多年终于撩到手的毛头小子一样兴奋得不行，把陈立农扑倒在床上时的急切疯狂就像没做过爱似的。

“诶，你不是…？”陈立农惊恐地看着传说中硬不起来的东西在自己还没有任何动作的时候就已经硬邦邦地抵在后腰，觉得有一种被欺骗的感觉。

蔡徐坤轻笑一声伏下身子把陈立农红透了的耳朵含在嘴边轻轻啃咬，“你送我那么多补品，是不是也早就期待着被我肏晕过去？”

之前自己丢那么大的脸，现在终于可以给这个痴心妄想的小朋友一个教训了。

“…没有。”

没有想过你不能硬，更没有想过反攻什么的哦。

陈立农眨着眼睛一副此地无银三百两的样子让蔡徐坤忍不住捧着他的脸就是一个深吻，手不顾陈立农无力的推拒直接从他纤细的腰侧滑入，大力地揉捏着对方的翘臀，感觉到陈立农伸手抱住自己的肩膀像小兔子蹭主人手心一样轻轻蹭了蹭自己脸颊，觉得内心深处都洋溢着满足感。

“现在知道撒娇了？晚了。”

“我从不撒娇的Ne。”

一方禁欲已久另一方还逞强，结果就是陈立农感觉自己简直是被拆卸重组了一遍，本来是想来占蔡徐坤的便宜结果被用各种姿势折磨了个遍，把狮子饿久了真的哭啊求啊全都不管用，一直到天快亮才被抱进浴室清洗，吻痕从下巴一直蔓延到大腿根，精液淫液和润滑剂从一时合不拢的小穴里流下滴落在深色的木质地板上。

唯一不同的是那印在额头的晚安吻无比温柔。

 

蔡徐坤看着臂弯里安睡的陈立农，突然像想起了什么一样翻身下床去书房拿了一个文件夹，捏捏陈立农的后颈，“宝宝醒一醒，把这个签完了再睡。”

迷蒙地睁开眼睛看着见白纸黑字的文件时陈立农一下子清醒了，仿佛一下子回到两年前自己累晕后被勒令签了“卖身合约”的时候。

他抬眼看了一眼坐在床头怡然自得地拿着玻璃杯喝水的的蔡徐坤，看着他上下滚动的喉结纠结了一秒自己现在的体力不够打架要怎么逃走。

蔡徐坤一眼看穿陈立农眼里的情绪，放下杯子伸出手去捏他的下巴，“签了这个，你这辈子都别想逃不掉。”

然后他不由分说地把陈立农拉到胸前，把文件和钢笔塞到他手上，轻轻地亲吻了一下对方的发旋。

陈立农接过一摞纸的时候手指都在颤抖，然后他看见了封面上的字。

婚前协议。

 

 

 

END

 

 

小剧场（一）

“你看这只傻鸟到现在都只会喊你的名字，我真没碰过其他人了。”

“好的，鸟留下，你可以走了。”

陈立农轻笑地看蔡徐坤吃瘪的样子，伸出手指进笼抚摸白色鹦鹉的羽毛，之前还差点被蔡徐坤拿去烤了的小白鸟看着总裁夫人终于又来办公室看它顿时生龙活虎地扑腾了起来，完全不把脸色一黑的蔡徐坤放在眼里。

蔡徐坤：鸟仗人势。

 

小剧场（二）

“蔡徐坤你再不把电脑里那些奇怪的视频删掉我就生气Ne！”

“不删。”

“哼…离婚。”

“你说什么？”

“我Suo那就…唔…嗯你放开我…”

从此“离婚”两个字，陈立农再也不敢拿来皮。

 

小剧场（三）

在蔡徐坤他哥喜提（X）第一个小孩的时候，陈立农被蔡徐坤正式地带去了家宴。

“我好紧Zang哦…”

“干嘛紧张，我不是带你去接受他们考核的…”蔡徐坤看不下去陈立农笨拙地一直系不好领带的样子，拉着对方领带却又忍不住在鼻尖想贴的时候先凑过去把小兔子吻得晕乎乎的，“…我是带你去炫耀的。”

 

陈立农的感动全在那天晚上喝了不少酒的蔡徐坤压着他从床上滚到地毯上又从阳台滚进浴室时消失殆尽。

“嗯唔…别…不要了…”

蔡徐坤像是被什么刺激到了一样不顾陈立农的示弱，捞起他的长腿架到自己肩膀上从侧面插进去，陈立农被他的越来越深的撞击刺激地受不了，挣扎着想往后爬却又被一把捞回来压在身下，乳尖摩擦着埃及绒床单有种奇异的酥痒，刚刚还被猛烈冲撞的下体因为蔡徐坤把性器拔出而有一种空虚带来的瘙痒，折磨得本来在欲望顶峰的陈立农忍不住溢满泪水。

“坤坤…”

“给我生个孩子吧农农。”

蔡徐坤的声音低哑，低头在陈立农光洁的后背上用力吮出K字型的红色印记。

“你…有病哦…我Si男的啦…”

蔡徐坤不顾陈立农的控诉，龟头浅浅地戳进后穴便被紧紧包裹，却又在媚肉的吸附中抽出，在陈立农泥泞一片的大腿根处磨蹭，就是不进去。

“生不生？”

“说话。”

“不听话就不给你了。”

陈立农晃着腰用饱满的臀去蹭蔡徐坤的性器，透明的液体和一缩一缩的小穴构成及其淫靡的画面，最终还是败给了想被填满的欲望。

“…生。”

然后就是蔡徐坤的整根没入，陈立农还没来得及叫出声就被狂风暴雨一般地顶弄完全打乱了节奏，被蔡徐坤压在身下狠肏有一种被压在花果山下的感觉…怎么说呢，那个男人在自己耳边烙下的滚烫唇印和顶在敏感点上让自己欲仙欲死呻吟破碎的力度，让陈立农有一种自己始终逃不出蔡徐坤手掌心的感觉。

就这样被压制，却也被疼爱。

蔡徐坤说陈立农是上天派来克他的，陈立农却想说彼此彼此。

 

然而第二天早上腰背痛得动弹不得的陈立农从醒来就一直没说话，蔡徐坤以为自己作为喝酒后做太狠了让人生气了于是心虚地鞍前马后伺候着，连草莓牛奶都是温度刚刚好时才一口一口喂下去，“农农，宝宝，你干嘛不说话啊。”

陈立农闷闷地抱着小黄人玩偶，咬着嘴唇又被强吻了一番后终于还是开口问，“坤坤…你是不是还是想要个女人…”

“我为什么要女人？”蔡徐坤心里警铃大作，陈立农又开始胡思乱想了。

“你昨晚说…想要孩子…可是我生不出来…”陈立农说话的声音越来越小，最后干脆像鸵鸟一样把脸埋在玩偶里。

“农农你怎么这么傻啊？”蔡徐坤噗一下笑了，捏着小兔子的后颈让他直视自己，“做爱时说的话你也信？那我昨晚说了那么多次干死你是不是你真的觉得我会要你命了？”

什么跟什么！

陈立农赌气地抓起被子蒙住自己的脸，自己昨晚因为想到这个睡都没睡好以为蔡徐坤要厌倦自己了，或者说蔡徐坤看他哥有小孩了会不会觉得被比下去了所以也想要一个…没想到这个大猪蹄子根本就是把这当作荤话随口说来助兴的！

蔡徐坤看他反应就知道陈立农误会了什么，不过如果这个时候温情地哄着他的话小孩肯定会傲娇，倒不如换个方式让他不要再有这种想法…于是蔡徐坤捏了一把陈立农的腰，看着他倒在怀里瞪自己，“看来我还是不够努力才让你到现在都还怀疑我…不如…”

“你走开啦你Ze个烂人！”

蔡徐坤笑着把炸毛的宝贝揽在怀里，轻轻地拍着他的背，“我这不是已经有宝宝了吗，笨蛋。”

陈立农才不承认自己被一句话轻松哄好了。

 

真正的END


End file.
